This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Low temperature NADH/Fp (reduced nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide/oxidized flavoproteins) fluorescence imaging or "redox scanning" has been developed to image the in vivo mitochondrial redox states of tissues on the basis of the redox ratios (Fp/NADH or Fp/(NADH+Fp)) and may be useful for clinical diagnosis and treatment of diseases given the central role of mitochondria in cellular metabolism, apoptosis and signaling transductions. Previously we have applied this technique to human melanoma and breast cancer mouse xenografts with different metastatic potential and identify Fp redox ratio correlates highly significantly with the aggressiveness of these tumors. To further test the translational feasibility to clinic, we conducted redox scanning of clinical biopsy samples from breast cancer patients.